Buried Secrets
by ToTheJourney2014
Summary: It's the year 2018. It's been twenty years since the last murders at Camp Crystal Lake, and now the camp is re-opening with the promise of an exciting summer for the counselors and campers alike. Everything seems to be going smoothly... until a counselor disappears.
1. Chapter 1

Christopher Adams nodded in satisfaction as he stood in the middle of what had once been known as Camp Crystal Lake. Most of the buildings had been falling apart when he had first bought the property the year before, but now they had all been re-built. Brand new electric, septic, and water systems had been put into place. He had added a new gymnasium to the property as well as a kitchen, main cabin, theater, swimming house, and outdoor meeting areas.

"The place is looking great," Natasha Lyon commented as she walked up to Christopher. "You've done a really great thing here, Chris."

Christopher smiled as he pulled Natasha into his arms. "I hope so, Tash." He nuzzled her hair as he held her close. "This place will be great again. I swear it."

Natasha turned in Christopher's arms and looked up at him. "You're not at all worried about Jason Voorhees, are you?" she asked, teasing him.

"Not in the slightest," Christopher stated, agreeing with her. He smiled as he leaned down and captured her lips with his, holding her tighter as he deepened the kiss they were sharing. He growled a little when a throat was cleared a few paces away from them. He ended their kiss reluctantly and glanced over to find a police officer standing a few feet away. "Can I help you, Officer?"

The police officer nodded. "My name is Officer James. I came to make sure all of your permits and everything are up to date." He glanced around. "When's the last time you had an inspection?"

Christopher sighed. "We've had two since we first started construction, and we'll have a third inspection at the end of next week once all of the construction has been finished." He motioned toward the main cabin. "I've got the permits in my room. Why don't you come inside while I get them?" He took Natasha's hand in his, and the two of them led Officer James into the main cabin.

"The main room takes up most of the space in here," Natasha explained to Officer James while they waited for Christopher to retrieve the paperwork. "But there's a nice little kitchenette, bathroom, and bedroom in the back that Chris and I plan to use while we're here." She kept the smile on her face as she watched Officer James looking around the main part of the house. "We plan on using this area for concerts, game nights, movie nights, and whatever else we might come up with to help keep the kids entertained."

"Here you go," Christopher said as he came back out of the bedroom and approached the two of them. He passed the paperwork over to Officer James. "As you can see, everything is in order. Once the third and final inspection is completed next week, we'll be bringing in the rest of our staff to get all of the final touches finished." He smiled at Natasha. "We plan on having our grand opening in three weeks."

"Ambitious," Officer James commented as he studied the paperwork. "However, everything does seem to be in order." He looked into Christopher's face as he handed the paperwork back over. "I do hope you are successful, but you should be careful. Strange things have happened on this land over the years. It's a dangerous place, no matter how peaceful it may seem now." His eyes darkened as he thought about the things that had happened over the years. "I was a camper here myself that first summer," he whispered. "The summer when everything went wrong."

"Tell us about it," Natasha requested. She took the paperwork from Christopher and set it on a nearby table before settling herself onto a chair and motioning for the two of them to make themselves comfortable. "Chris and I have both heard a lot of different rumors, but no one has ever told us the real story about what happened here."

Officer James settled himself onto one of the other chairs close to Natasha and sighed. "When I was a kid, I came to Camp Crystal Lake every summer. I absolutely loved it. I was one of the older campers when Jason Voorhees came here for the first time." He stared into the flames that were burning in the fireplace as he spoke, his eyes haunted as he thought back to the events of the past. "I was a nerd, always had my nose in a book, so I didn't see what that group of kids was doing until it was too late. By the time I put my book down and ran to the water, Jason was dead. None of the counselors had seen what happened. Most of them were busy enjoying the camp themselves."

"How horrible," Natasha commented. "None of the counselors were paying attention to the kids?" She glanced over at Christopher. "That won't happen this time. I swear it won't. I won't allow it." She propped her feet up on the seat and wrapped her arms around her knees. "It won't happen," she repeated in a quiet voice.

"Mrs. Voorhees blamed the entire camp," Officer James said, continuing with the story. "Unfortunately, none of the police were ever able to figure out what really happened. The whole thing was called an accident. It was covered up, and the camp was shut down." He shuddered a little. "Thirty years later, a few young people like yourself decided to try to re-open Camp Crystal Lake. One by one, the counselors who came to get things set up before the kids began to arrive were murdered."

"What happened to them?" Christopher asked.

Officer James shook his head as he thought back to the events that had happened twenty years before. "Mrs. Voorhees killed all but one of them. When we got here the following morning, we found a bloodbath. The only survivor was floating out on the lake in one of the boats. Mrs. Voorhees's body was laying on the shore." He sighed. "She was a confused old woman who had never gotten over losing her son. She confused the new kids with the ones who had been counselors when I was young."

"What about the murders after that. If Mrs. Voorhees was killed during that first summer of attacks, who killed all the ones that happened after that?"

Natasha smiled a little as she looked over at Christopher, glad he had asked the questions going through her own mind. She looked back over at Officer James, waiting to hear what the older man had to say.

Officer James studied both of them for several moments before he finally sighed and leaned back in the chair he was sitting on. "No one knows for sure," he finally admitted quietly. "People say Jason came back from the dead to avenge both his own death and the death of his mother." He shook his head. "People will say almost anything, especially when the murders are horrific and there is nothing obvious that leads to the murderer. Most of those cases are still open and ongoing, but I don't think they'll ever be solved."

Christopher walked Officer James to the door of the main cabin a few minutes later. Natasha had already said goodnight and gone back to the bedroom. "Thanks for all the information, Officer James. We really appreciate it, and we promise to be careful." He shook the older man's hand and waved as he watched him disappear into the night before closing the door and going back to the bedroom. "He was a fantastic storyteller," he commented to Natasha with a chuckle. "Maybe we should get him to come tell scary stories to the kids one night after camp opens."

Officer James walked along the paths of the camp to the parking lot where he had parked his cruiser, shuddering lightly against the slight chill that was in the damp air. He glanced toward the lake and shook his head as he opened the door of his cruiser and slid behind the wheel. Starting the engine, he drove away from Camp Crystal Lake through the dirt road that wove through the trees of the woods.

He slammed on the brakes of the cruiser a couple of miles from the parking lot when something ran in front of the cruiser. Shaking his head, he quickly put the cruiser in park and climbed out of the vehicle. "What in the world?" he muttered to himself, grabbing the flashlight he kept attached to the utility belt he wore and turning it on. He shined the light into the trees on either side of the dirt road but could see nothing. Frowning, he turned to climb back into the cruiser and froze with a look of horror on his face.

Jason Voorhees stood less than five feet away, his machete held casually at his side. He watched as Officer James fumbled with the latch on the driver's door of the cruiser, tilting his head to the side. Taking one step closer, he pulled back with the machete and shoved it forward.

Officer James let out one strangled scream as the machete pierced through his back, severing his spinal column before pushing out through his abdomen. A line of blood trailed its way out of the side of his mouth as he slumped forward, held up only by the machete.

Jason pulled the machete free and then grabbed Officer James by his graying hair, dragging the body into the woods and leaving the police cruiser sitting in the middle of the dirt road.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you so much," Christopher Adams stated as he shook the Inspector's hand. He grinned and wrapped one arm around Natasha Lyon's waist as the two of them watched the man who had come out to do the final inspection on the camp get into his car and drive away. Once the car had disappeared, he wrapped both arms around Natasha and swung her in a circle. "We did it!" he shouted.

Natasha laughed as Christopher put her back on her feet. "I'll get busy calling our staff to tell them to start coming in. You get started calling the suppliers to start delivering!" She punched him lightly on the arm before turning and running off toward the main cabin.

Christopher propped his feet up on one of the other chairs in one of the outdoor areas of Camp Crystal Lake as he sipped on some sweet tea and worked on finishing up the calls he needed to make to ensure that all the supplies they needed would arrive within the next two weeks. He stood up when a police cruiser pulled into the parking lot, shielding his eyes against the sun as he watched someone climb out of the driver's side. "Can I help you?" he called out.

The man walked over to the outdoor area and shook Christopher's outstretched hand. "I'm Detective Munsen," he said, introducing himself. "Are you Christopher Adams?"

"I am," Christopher responded. He glanced back toward the main cabin. "Tash is inside contacting our staff so they can start arriving." He rubbed the back of his head as he motioned for Detective Munsen to sit down. "Officer James stopped by earlier in the week to make sure we had all of our paperwork in order. Is there something else going on we should know about?"

Detective Munsen nodded his head. "There is." He cleared his throat and looked hard at Christopher. "Officer James hasn't been seen since he came out here. His police cruiser was found abandoned a mile and a half down the road. We have combed through all of the woods and trolled the lake. We can't find him anywhere."

Christopher's eyes widened in horror and shock. "That's horrible!" he exclaimed. He glanced around as if expecting the police officer to come out of the trees or from around one of the buildings. "You don't have any idea what happened to him?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," Detective Munsen responded.

Christopher almost choked on the drink he had just taken of his sweet team. "Me?" he questioned. "How would I know what happened after he left here that night?"

"Because you and Miss Lyle were the last people to see Officer James alive," Detective Munsen answered. "Can you tell me what the two of you did after Officer James left?"

Christopher nodded, putting his glass of sweet tea back on the small table it had been sitting on. "We went to bed. It had been a long day of repairs, and we were exhausted. We've been rushing around for weeks trying to get everything ready for our opening weekend."

"Neither of you heard or saw anything strange that night?" Detective Munsen inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Christopher shook his head. "I didn't, but I sleep with headphones on. I'm not sure about Tash." He motioned toward the main cabin. "We can go inside, if you want, and you can ask her yourself." He stood up when the detective nodded his agreement and led the way inside.

Natasha glanced toward the front door of the main cabin when she heard it opening. "Chris?" she called out in a questioning voice. "Is that you?" She flipped over the hamburgers she was making before turning toward the refrigerator to get out a couple of slices of cheese. "I'm making hamburgers for dinner."

"I'm not alone," Christopher replied. "There's a Detective Munsen here, and he'd like to speak to you."

Natasha added the cheese on top of the hamburgers and turned the flame under the burner down low before walking into the main room from the little kitchenette with a confused look on her face. "How can I help you, Detective Munsen?" she asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me what happened last Sunday night," Detective Munsen answered.

Still looking confused, Natasha motioned for Christopher to go into the kitchenette to keep an eye on the hamburgers. "The fries are in the deep fryer," she commented before turning back toward Detective Munsen and motioning toward the chairs in front of the fire. She sat down in one of them as she began talking. "Chris and I had just said good-bye to the construction crew when a police cruiser pulled up in the main parking lot. The man who got out introduced himself as Officer James and asked to see the paperwork we had to ensure that everything was in order. We invited him inside here, and after seeing the paperwork he told us the true story about Jason Voorhees." She paused to take a breath. "After his story, we all said good night. Officer James left, and Chris and I went to bed. Chris put his headphones on, and I read for a little while before I fell asleep, too."

"And you didn't hear or see anything strange while you were getting ready for bed or while you were reading your book?" Detective Munsen asked.

"No, I didn't," Natasha responded. She gave Detective Munsen a curious look. "Why are you asking?"

"Officer James hasn't been seen since he reported that he was stopping here to check on you guys," Detective Munsen informed her.

Natasha gasped in horror. "What happened to him?"

Detective Munsen stared at her. "That's what I'm here to find out."

Natasha gasped again, this time in disbelief. "You can't possibly think that Chris or I had anything to do with his disappearance, can you?"

Detective Munsen continued to stare at her. "You were the last two to see him alive," he stated. "His car was found abandoned a short distance from here. That means he has to be around here somewhere."

Natasha stood up and motioned around the cabin. "We have absolutely nothing to hide, Detective Munsen. Look around all you want."


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha smiled to herself as she put the finishing touches on another cabin the following day. Detective Munsen and his team of investigators had spent the entire night searching the camp for Officer James, so she hadn't gotten any sleep. She had debated taking a nap before realizing that the staff and suppliers would begin arriving shortly after lunchtime. She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck as she stepped out of the cabin and glanced over toward the lake where Christopher was double checking the rafts and canoes.

Christopher straightened up and shielded his eyes against the sun glinting off the windshield of a vehicle coming up the road into the camp. "The sports equipment is here!" he shouted toward Natasha when he spotted her stepping out of a cabin. He jogged over to meet the delivery truck as it pulled to a stop in front of the main cabin.

Natasha smiled at the delivery driver as he climbed out of the cab of the truck. "Looks like you have quite a load for us," she commented as she took the clipboard he held out. She looked over the list of items, nodding her approval before she signed her name at the bottom of the page. She glanced over at Christopher before looking back at the driver. "Are we allowed to help you unload the stuff?"

Christopher growled playfully as the delivery driver nodded his head. "She's always trying to give me more work to do." He pulled Natasha into his arms and gave her a quick kiss. "You are not lifting anything out of that truck," he stated in a firm tone. "Go wait inside. You can unpack the boxes as we bring them in to you."

Natasha made a face but nodded her head before turning and heading into the main cabin where they would be bringing the boxes. She frowned as she opened the door, hurrying across the main floor and into the private rooms in the back that she shared with Christopher. "Hello?" she called out. "Who's here?" She moved swiftly through the space, looking in closets and looking under the bed. "Hello?" She growled under her breath when she didn't find anything, knowing she had heard someone.

"Tash?" Christopher called out as he and the delivery driver each carried a box into the main room. "Where are you?"

Natasha sighed, pulling her hair back into the ponytail holder she had grabbed off of the top of the dresser as she walked back into the main room. "Sorry," she responded. "I was looking for a ponytail holder." She bit the inside of her lower lip, not happy about lying to the other two men, but she wasn't completely sure she had heard anything after all and didn't want to worry Christopher for nothing. Pasting a sunny smile on her face, she used her car keys to open the first box. "Ryan is gonna love this stuff," she said. She began pulling out boxes of baseballs, baseball bats, basketballs, soccer balls, and other sporting equipment from both of the boxes.

Christopher watched her for several moments before following the delivery guy back out to the truck to get the rest of the boxes. He knew something was bothering her, but he also knew he wouldn't be able to talk to her about it while the delivery guy was still around. As soon as the truck was unloaded, he shook the delivery guy's hand and watched as the truck disappeared down the road.

Natasha looked up as Christopher came back inside. She still had two boxes left to go through, but she had sorted out the majority of the items already. "Our campers aren't going to be searching for a sport to try," she commented as she motioned to all the various equipment. "I can't wait to see his face when he sees everything you ordered for him to be able to use with the campers."

Christopher nodded, pulling her up into a standing position and wrapping his arms around her. "What's wrong, Tash?" he asked quietly. "I know you're hiding something from me."

Natasha sighed and shook her head. "It's nothing," she answered just as quietly. She sighed again and looked up into his face. "When I first came in here this afternoon, I thought I heard someone messing around in the back... in our private area." She took a deep breath. "The only ones here were me, you, and that delivery guy so I went to investigate. I checked everything, and even called out, but I never heard or saw anything else."

Christopher rubbed her back as he held her. "Are you sure it was a person you heard?" he inquired. He kissed her softly. "Maybe it was a raccoon or something."

Natasha growled lightly as she pulled herself free from Christopher's arms. "I suppose it could have been, but it didn't sound like it." She stared Christopher in the eyes. "It sounded like there was a person back there." She growled again. "Believe me or not, but I know there was a person back there." She gave him a defiant look. "I think it was Jason Voorhees."

Christopher stared at her in shock for several moments. "Jason Voorhees?" he repeated in a questioning tone. "How can you possibly think Jason Voorhees was in our private rooms? He died thirty years ago when he was eleven years old!"

"Who else could be murdering all the people who have disappeared here over the years?" Natasha responded, her voice demanding. "What other explanation is there?" She ran a hand through her hair. "Where the hell is Officer James?" She looked at her boyfriend. "That man disappeared right after he told us the true story. Where is he, Chris? Huh?"

"He had car trouble and got lost in the woods or something," Christopher answered. "He decided to take a vacation. He decided to run off with his girlfriend. There could be any number of reasons why he disappeared, Tash." He stepped closer to her, trying to pull her back into his arms. "You can't believe that Jason Voorhees is still alive."

Natasha shook her head but allowed Christopher to pull her into his arms, burying her face against his chest. "I do," she responded, her voice muffled. "I think he's alive, and I'm afraid he's going to find a way to stop us from re-opening Camp Crystal Lake. I think he's going to try to kill all of us."


End file.
